


Movie Night

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After certain cases, the team gets together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #448 "disaster"

“Hey, Gibbs?” called Bishop, pushing open his eternally-unlocked front door. “Jake and I were just in the neighborhood, and we thought—”

“Gibbs, they’re here!” yelled Abby’s voice. Something _dinged_ , and she appeared with a large bowl. “We’re all out back,” she said. “Help me carry the popcorn?”

Confused, they followed her out the back door, where the rest of the team sat on blankets and lawn chairs, while McGee aimed a computer projector at the house.

“How’d you know we were coming?” Bishop asked, accepting a beer from Tony.

He shrugged. “Cases that bad, we all end up here.”

THE END


End file.
